The Doctor in Hyrule
by Beta Link 64
Summary: Doctor Who and Zelda! Several incarnations of the Doctor find themselves in Hyrule where they meet Link. However, they find an army of Daleks, and army of Cybermen, and 2 paradox-creating Ganondorfs. Chapter 12 is up!
1. Ch 1: Disturbances

Doctor Who: The Doctor in Hyrule

Chapter 1: A hole in the Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Legend of Zelda. I never have, and I never will.

Now I know, this is a very strange concept for a crossover fic. It's a crossover between the Legend of Zelda and Doctor Who! It takes place somewhere between "Rise of the Cybermen" and the season finale of the first season with the tenth Doctor, and right after Zelda: Twilight Princess. Now on with the fic!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were no when, and nowhere… Or I guess you could say in the Tardis going through a time vortex. The Doctor was talking to Rose like during any other day. "So, when did you say we would end up again?" Rose asked. "I'm not entirely sure." The Doctor replied. "For all I know, we could end up on Skaro 5,000 million years from now. I have no idea. Let's just see what ha-" BOOM!!! The Doctor was interrupted unexpectedly as the Tardis shook like crazy! The Doctor and Rose were knocked un-conscious.

Back in Hyrule, things also seemed like any other day, minus the Doctor and time-travel. Link was at the Ranch in Ordon village, lying on the grass, enjoying the sunset, like any other day. He was about to get up and go home, when suddenly he saw the Triforce on the back of his left hand. He wondered why it was there… He started to worry. The Triforce only appeared on his hand in the most extreme of emergencies. The next day, Link packed some clothes and food, and equipped himself with some of his gear, like his sword and shield. He got onto Epona and left. He was off to the Lanyru Province to see the princess of Hyrule. He was off to see Zelda. He needed to know why the Triforce had yet again appeared on his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know, not much for a start. But I kind of just got the idea for it… This is my first fan fic ever, so please don't flame me or anything.

One more thing… **REVIEW, OR BE EXTERMINATED:-P**


	2. Ch 2: Hope and Despair

The Doctor in Hyrule

Chapter 2

The first chapter, no one seems to be reviewing. So, I'll go ahead and add the second chapter. Now we actually see some content!

Oh, and obviously, I own nothing.

It was dark… It was quiet… The Doctor struggled to regain consciousness. "Uhh… Wha… What happened…? Groan Right… Of course!" The Doctor finally fully regained consciousness. "Right! The Tardis crashed. Now, where are we? Rose? Rose???" The Doctor looked around, and found Rose unconscious on the floor. "Rose! Rose!!! Wake up, Rose!" "Uhh… What's going on…? What happened?" Rose replied. "We've crashed. I have no idea where we are. And I have a feeling we're not gonna like it. I'm going to take a look outside. I'll be right back." The Doctor walked toward the door. Just like he said he would, he opened the door to check their surroundings. "… No… It can't be…" The Doctor fell to his knees in horror. "Doctor? Doctor!? What is it? Where are we?" Rose yelled. "… I know where we are… I thought I fixed that hole in the universe! Rose… We're in The Void. "'The Void'? Isn't that the place you said was in-between universes?" Rose asked. "Yes, it is. And I think we're stuck here." The Doctor said. "Well isn't there _some _way we can get back? You _always _have an answer to everything." "Well not this time, I'm afraid…"

Link felt a strange feeling in his gut as he left Ordon Village. He knew he was in for another adventure. But he just saved Hyrule from Ganondorf and Zant! How could there be this much trouble!? He was only just getting into Faron Woods as he heard the Light Spirit Ordona. "Hero chosen by the Gods… Come to my spring before you leave…" The Light Spirit said. Link got off Epona and went to the spirit. "Hero chosen by the Gods… Hyrule is once again in a time of need… I sense a disturbance in our world of light…" Link was terrified. Was this disturbance the revival of Ganondorf, or something else…? "I sense great evil. More than what I sensed when Hyrule was covered in a blanket of Twilight… More than the evil of Ganon himself…" Link was quite worried. How could anything be worse than Ganondorf himself? He knew he had to do something about it, even though he didn't want to.

The Doctor and Rose sat in the Tardis, wondering what was going to happen, if anything at all. Rose sat in the corner, crying, knowing she wouldn't see her mother, Mickey, or anyone else. She would just see the Doctor for the rest of her life. No one else. The Doctor, bored with nothing to do, decided to look outside again. He might as well study the empty nothingness, even though there was nothing to study. "You know, it's interesting, a 3-dimensional Box, bigger on the inside than it is on the outside, in a 0-dimensional place. I wonder how it's possible…" The Doctor remarked. While looking outside, something caught his eye. A sphere. A round, golden sphere… What was it? "…Hey, Rose… Rose! Come here! I see something, and there's a small chance it means a way out of here!" The Doctor exclaimed. "What? What is it, Doctor?" "It's something. I don't know what it is, but we just might find out. Just help me steer the Tardis over there." The Doctor and Rose walked over to the controls. "Ok, now, I want you to hold down those 3 buttons over there, and when I say 'go', you pull this lever. Ok?" "Yeah, I think so." Rose said. "Ok… Ready… Go!" The Tardis jolted for a second, and then slowly but surely moved its way over to the giant sphere. The Tardis gave another huge jolt, and they were knocked unconscious again. When they regained consiousness, they saw light coming out of the door… "Uhh… groan Where are we?" The Doctor groaned. "Uhh… Huh…? What!? Light!? Rose! Rose! Wake up! Now! I see light!!!" All the yelling was bound to wake Rose up. "!!! Doctor! Whe- where are we?" Rose said. "I don't know, but let's go find out! All I know is that we're out of the Void!"

Woohoo!!! Awesome chapter of uber awesomeness!!! Now, let's see if anyone reviews! Please R&R!!!


	3. Ch 3: A Link to the Doctor

The Doctor in Hyrule Chapter 3

Ok, once again, I do not own anything, so here we go!

He gazed across Faron Field… Not a single monster… "That's strange…" Said Link. "I figured that with this 'ultimate darkness', there'd be more monsters here… I guess not. I'll be careful anyway." Link hadn't put his sword back in its sheath ever since Faron told him about the inevitable "time of darkness". He climbed back onto Epona and rode through the field. It wasn't long before he noticed something strange. What was it? Some kind of blue shed? That's what it looked like. He got off Epona and walked over to the blue box… Just as he was about to put his hand onto the door handle, it opened, and there stood a very strangely dressed man. "Oh… Uhh… Hi…?" Said the man. "Uhh, yeah, hi. What's that shed for? I've never seen it here before… What's a 'Police Public Call Box?" Link asked. "Oh, well it's-" His sentence was cut off as Link walked past the man and into the shed. He tried to stop Link from getting in, but it was too late. "…Yeah, it's not a shed." The man said. "It's not a hut, a house, a shed, or anything like that… It's an alien space ship." He said. "I'm The Doctor. The ship is called a TARDIS.".

It was at that time that Rose heard The Doctor talking to someone. She walked over to the doorway. "Oh, uhh… Doctor? Who is that?" She asked. "He's-" The Doctor was cut off by Link yet again, who said "I'm Link, the Hero of Twilight.". He said. "Why do you keep cutting my sentences off? It's very annoying." The Doctor said. "Sorry." Link replied. "Oh, and what's with this 'Hero of Twilight' stuff?" The Doctor asked Link. "Ha-ha-ha! That's funny! Like you don't know!" Link said, obnoxiously and obliviously. "… Yeah, that's right. I don't know." The Doctor said, who had a lot of patience with idiots like Link, apparently. "… Seriously, you don't know? I only just saved the world! What, were you on vacation in Holodrum at the time?" Link said, quite obnoxiously. "Will you just tell us what you mean!?" Rose yelled. "Ok, ok." Link said. So he told The Doctor and Rose all about how he had just saved Hyrule from Ganondorf and Zant, and also about what Faron just told him. "Huh… I wonder if that has anything to do with the hole I just ripped in your universe?" The Doctor said. "I'm sorry, what?" Link asked. "Ok, well, here's what happened. I accidentally came to this universe from our own. That means I ripped a hole in both of them. And what you just said about whatever this Faron person told you, might have something to do with the hole in the universe." The Doctor said. "Ok, so let me get this straight. You came from another universe? And whenever you travel between universes, you rip a hole in both?" Link asked "Yeah, pretty much." The Doctor said. "… You've got to be kidding me. I can't even count how many times people here have gone to other universes!" Link exclaimed. "What!? No wonder I came here! This universe has tons of holes in it, which leaves it open to anything and everything!" The Doctor yelled. "Ok, so what do we do now? Link said. "Well, me and Rose have to get back to our universe, and cover up all the holes." The Doctor said. "But you can't just leave! Think of all you can tech us Hylians!" Link exclaimed. "No, I can't tamper with time that much! Not even in another universe! That's why I have to go back!" The Doctor argued. "Hey, am I invisible here!? Don't I have a say in this!?" Rose yelled. The argument went on, and on, and on, but after 15 minutes or so, they heard a sound. A sound that only the Doctor and Rose could identify. And it was all The Doctor feared, and more. It was as soon as they heard it that The Doctor knew he had to stay. He was the only one who could solve the problem… They heard the sound again, but much louder…

EXTERMINATE!!!

(Place the sting from the beginning of the Doctor Who theme here)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

LEASE REVIEW!!!

EASE REVIEW!!!

ASE REVIEW!!!

SE REVIEW!!!

E REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!

EVIEW!!!

VIEW!!!

IEW!!!

EW!!!

W!!!


	4. Ch 4: David and Tom

The Doctor in Hyrule

Chapter 4: David and Tom

For the 4th time, I do not own anything! And sorry about the absence of a chapter title… Well, here we go!

They heard a sound. A sound that only the Doctor and Rose could identify. And it was all The Doctor feared, and more. It was as soon as they heard it that The Doctor knew he had to stay. He was the only one who could solve the problem… They heard the sound again, but much louder… EXTERMINATE!!! And there, just 5 yards away stood one of the only things the Doctor feared. A Dalek. The Doctor was only just quick enough to pull Rose and Link back into the TARDIS before the Dalek fired it's laser at them. "We'll be safe in here!" The Doctor said. "You sure!?" Said Link. "It's made of wood on the outside!" "Don't worry. There's a barrier all around the TARDIS. There's no way it can get in." "What in Din's name is that thing anyway!?" Link asked. "It's a- Wait… 'What in Din's name'?" The Doctor asked. "Doctor!" Link yelled. "Alright, alright! That thing is called a Dalek. It looks like an oversized trash bin, but it's a very dangerous murderer." The Doctor said. "Ok, so what do we do now?" Rose asked. "I mean, we can't hide in here forever!" "Good point." The Doctor said. "Maybe we can get the TARDIS to the nearest town or something." The Doctor suggested. "That's just about the best choice we have at the moment, isn't it?" Link asked. "Yeah, just about." The Doctor said. He ran over to the controls, and started pulling some levers, and pushing some buttons. Before long, they heard the TARDIS engine going, and a few seconds after, they were right outside Hyrule Castle. The Doctor took a peek outside, and once he realized the coast was clear, he told the others to come outside. Once Link set foot outside however, he could tell there was something wrong. "Hey, Doctor, you didn't accidentally take us to another time did you?" Link asked. "…No, I don't think so. It's always possible that I could have though. Why?" The Doctor said. "No, it's just… Something seems kind of different… I don't know." Link said. "Maybe I just"- Link's sentence was cut off by Rose. "Doctor, come quick!" She yelled. "What? What is- Oh…" The Doctor said. They could all see some sort of black hole above the castle. "So _that's _how the Dalek got here! That must be a link to our universe! Anything can get here from our own universe now. Ice Warriors, Cybermen, more Daleks, anything!" The Doctor said. It was then that they all heard the TARDIS engine again, but they weren't even in it! But the TARDIS did not disappear, or move. But instead, a second TARDIS appeared next to it. They were all shocked by this; even Link, who knew very little about The Doctor. Out of the second TARDIS, came a man dressed in a brown coat and a very long scarf. Only The Doctor knew who it was. The man took a look around. He looked quite confused. "This isn't Gallifrey!" He turned around and went back into his TARDIS. He came back out and walked up to them. "Excuse me, but do any of you know where this is?" He asked. "This is Hyrule, sir. And would you mind telling us why you have a TARDIS like The Doctor's?" Link asked. The man looked very confused, and just a little worried. "How do you know about my TARDIS? And more importantly, how do you know about me?" He asked. "Wha-? I _don't know _who you are!" Link exclaimed. "But you just said the TARDIS belongs to The Doctor!" The man said. The Doctor started speaking. "Ok, you're all very confused. Well, so am I, believe it or not. But Rose, Link, that man is me. Doctor, I'm The Doctor." Now everyone looked confused. "What do you mean by 'he is you'?" Rose asked. Link looked just as confused, and obviously wanted an answer. "He is me. He is literally me! That's my fourth self." Rose still did not understand completely. And Link was even more confused than before. "Rose, when you met me, I was on my ninth life. Now, I'm on my tenth. That there, is me in my fourth life." "Oh, ok." Rose said. "So what, do you have multiple lives?" Link asked. "Yep. 13 to be exact." The 10th Doctor said. "Now wait, what on Earth is going on here!?" The 4th Doctor said. "That's a very good question." The 10th Doctor said. "All I know is that this is Hyrule, which is in an alternate universe. There is a hole in both of these universes." "So that must be why two of me is here then." The 4th Doctor said. "Do you think any other of you will be here, Doctor?" Rose asked. "Oh, I dunno. Maybe, maybe not." The 10th Doctor said. "Then, out of the 4th Doctor's TARDIS came a woman, just a bit older than Rose. "Doctor, who are you talking to?" She said. "Ah, Sarah! I want you to meet me!" The 4th Doctor said. "Meet you? What do you mean, Doctor?" Sarah asked. "I mean, myself, 6 lives from now!" The 4th Doctor said. "He means me, Sarah Jane Smith. I'm The Doctor! We're both The Doctor!" The 10th Doctor said. "But- you- Oh, I get it. That's what you're going to look like after you regenerate again, Doctor!" Sarah said. "And what is this place? I thought you said we were going to Gallifrey. This doesn't look anything like what you described." "That's because it isn't Gallifrey! What is Gallifrey anyway? Whatever… This is Hyrule." Link said. "It's in an alternate universe." The 4th Doctor added. "Ok, I think that's enough chit-chat for now, we need to find a way to destroy that Dalek, and close up that hole up there!" The 10th Doctor pointed to the black hole above the castle. "There's a Dalek here, is there?" The 4th Doctor said. Well surely, just one Dalek can't be that hard to defeat." "Not these kind. They're much more deadly, and they have barriers around themselves. It can't be destroyed with simple weapons." The 10th Doctor said. "Oh, well that's a problem, isn't it?" The 4th Doctor said. It was then that they saw and heard a huge stream of energy from atop Hyrule Castle. A dark sort of glow was emitting from it. In an instant, The Castle was torn apart… And standing in it's remains, stood someone only Link could identify. It was the King of Evil. Ganondorf, himself, revived.

Wow, that chapter was a bit long! I hope it was worth all the time! So please,

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Ch 5: The Great Flood

"The Doctor in Hyrule" Chapter 5

The Great Flood

Now here, is chapter 5. I don't own anything… People always have something funny in the first paragraph here, but I never do.  Whatever…

It was then that they saw and heard a huge stream of energy from atop Hyrule Castle. A dark sort of glow was emitting from it. In an instant, The Castle was torn apart… And standing in it's remains, stood someone only Link could identify. It was the King of Evil. Ganondorf, himself, revived.

"Quick! Into the TARDIS!!!" Both Doctors said at once.

"No, _my_ TARDIS; I called it." The 10th Doctor said. At once, everyone ran over to the 10th Doctor's TARDIS. As soon as they got into the TARDIS, the Doctors ran over to the controls and started pulling levers and pushing buttons. Sarah looked around as if she'd never been inside the TARDIS before.

"What's happened to the TARDIS? It looks… I dunno… Kind of different." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rose asked her.

"Well it used to look much cleaner-looking. And the color was simpler; like white and gray, and silver… Now it just looks very brown and dirty." She said.

"Really? It looks fine to me." Link said. He obviously wasn't used to "clean".

"Alright! Here we go!" The 10th Doctor said as he pulled one more lever.

"So where are we going, Doctor?" Rose asked.

'We've decided that we need to get to the nearest safe place." The 4th Doctor said.

"Alright, so where's that?" Sarah asked.

"We are going to different time! Exactly 1,000 years into the future." The 10th Doctor said.

"But what about Ganondorf!? I mean-" Link's sentence was cut off by the 10th Doctor.

"Oh, so is that his name? The man standing in the rubble?" He asked.

"… Yes. In fact, just a couple months ago, I saved the world from him… But now, he's back. I thought I had killed him…" Link said.

"Well obviously not." The 4th Doctor said. "Oh, by the way, what have you done to the place? 'You've re-decorated, haven't you? I don't like it.' Our 2nd self would say." The 4th Doctor asked the 10th Doctor.

"Oh, yeah, near the end of our 7th life, I thought I would spice up the place. It was getting too boring. I still haven't gotten the chameleon circuit fixed though…" The 10th Doctor said.

"I see… Ah, we're landing! Everyone out of the TARDIS. Let's see what's outside now." The 4th Doctor said.

When they left the TARDIS, they saw they were on an island.

"That's strange… Link, do you know what island this could be?" The 10th Doctor asked Link.

"No idea. Remember, this is 1,000 years from the present." Link commented.

"Yeah, you're right, but what could change the land this much? The 4th Doctor said.

"Wait… Let me check the TARDIS instruments… It might have gathered data on where we are." The 10th Doctor said. "Aha! Here we are! We're on Outset Island in the Earth year 1650 AD; that's Hylian year 1000 AH. It says here, that it used to me a large mountain 1000 years ago. But due to a 'Great Flood', it's now underwater." The 10th Doctor said.

"What if this is our fault?" The 4th Doctor said. "I mean, we just left. Anything could have happened in the 1,000 years."

"So if we go back now, and stop Ganondorf, the flood can be prevented?" Link asked.

"That's right." The 4th Doctor said.

"Then what are we doing here!? Let's go!" Link exclaimed.

"Yeah, then how are we going to stop Ganondorf?" Rose asked. "We don't have a plan."

"Plan!? I never had any plan. I just went with the flow of things." Link said.

"Well this time, it's not just you." Rose said. "We need to know exactly what we're doing." She said.

"Plan!? I never had any plan. I just went with the flow of things." The 4th Doctor said.

"So what are we doing here?" The 10th Doctor said. "… Oh, I've got an idea! Let's take the TARDIS 500 years in the past from now, and see why everything flooded."

"Now _that's _a good idea." Sarah said.

Everyone went into the TARDIS, the Doctors ran to the controls, and soon, they were off, to the past…

"… Alright, here we are. 500 years in the past. What year would you call this, Link? The 10th Doctor asked Link.

"500 years after the year we first came from, would be around the year 800 PIW." Link said.

"What does 'PIW' mean?" Sarah asked.

"Umm… I'm not exactly sure. I think it's something like 'Post – Imprisoning War'… That was this war that lasted for seven years. It involved Ganondorf. He forcefully took the Hylian Throne." Link explained.

"Well, what are we standing in here for? Let's get out there!" The 4th Doctor said.

Leaving the TARDIS, they all half-expected to be underwater. However, they were on dry land. In front of them, lay the ruins of what looked like a city. Perhaps this was Castle Town?

"Wha-What happened to this place?" Link said.

"Destroyed… By that Ganondorf person, probably." Rose said to Link.

"…Hey, what's that sound?" Sarah said.

"It sounds like… Oh please don't tell me…" The 10th Doctor said. He turned around. "Yup, just what I thought." He said.

"What, Doctor, what is it?" Link said. At that point, everyone had too turned around.

"Figures." The 10th Doctor said. "Cybermen."

That is the end of chapter 5. Please R&R!

R

E

A

D

A

N

D

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. Ch 6: The Secret of Triforxoe Energy

"The Doctor in Hyrule" Chapter 6

The Secret of Triforxoe

No, I still don't own anything! Stop asking! What do you people want from me:-P Also, for anyone who is confused about the Zelda timeline here, the order is this: Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, Link to the Past, Wind Waker. At least, that's how it is in this fic. Anyway, on to chapter 6.

…

"Wha-What happened to this place?" Link said.

"Destroyed… By that Ganondorf person, probably." Rose said to Link.

"…Hey, what's that sound?" Sarah said.

"It sounds like… Oh, please don't tell me…" The 10th Doctor said. He turned around. "Yup, just what I thought." He said.

"What, Doctor, what is it?" Link said. At that point, everyone had also turned around.

"Figures." The 10th Doctor said. "Cybermen."

"Quick! Everyone, back into the TARDIS!" The 4th Doctor said. "We'll be safe in there."

"Yeah, I guess we should. There's no alternative I see." The 10th Doctor said.

Everyone once again got into the TARDIS.

"I think that explains the flood…" Link said.

"And didn't you notice how it was raining?" The 4th Doctor asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't think that specific rainfall is what caused the flood." Link said.

"But this one must have been different. Did you notice how there wasn't a single cloud in sight?" The 4th Doctor said.

"I see what you're saying. The rain wasn't natural, was it?" Link said.

"Hey, Doctor, come here. I don't remember the old controls as well as you do." The 10th Doctor said.

"What do you mean you don't remember them? Did you actually change the whole control panel as well as everything else?" The 4th Doctor said.

"Yup, I did". The 10th Doctor said. "It got really boring, the same old controls."

"Got boring!? I've had them for over 400 years!" The 4th Doctor said.

"Yeah, well, I had them for 500 years more than that." The 10th Doctor said.

"Ok, Doctors, back to reality please! Stop fighting over the controls!" Link exclaimed. "We have to go back to my time and stop Ganondorf and those monsters from your universe!"

"Yeah, you're right… But we don't know how to stop him, do we?" The 10th Doctor said. "… But let's just assume I noticed something weird in that blast of energy that destroyed the castle." The 10th Doctor explained.

"… What are you getting at, Doctor?"

"So you noticed it too, did you?" The 4th Doctor said.

"Yup, I did. That kind of energy, Link, can bring back the dead, and can bend the laws of time and space. That's why my people got rid of it a long time ago." The 10th Doctor explained.

"No, you don't mean-" The 4th Doctor started.

"Oh, yes, 'I mean'. Triforxoe Energy." The Doctor said with a very serious expression.

"Link, Sarah, Rose, let me explain. Triforxoe energy was created by 3 extremely advanced species. They were called the Dinonians, the Nayrucians, and the Farorics. Those 3 races combined their efforts, skills, and dreams to create Triforxoe energy. The Dinonians had the power and technology to do so. The Nayrucians had the wisdom and great minds to combine elements in the right order. And the Farorics had the courage and strength to use it." The 4th Doctor explained.

"Wait… This is sounding oddly familiar." Link said. "This sounds like the legend of the Triforce." Link said.

"And it should." The 10th Doctor said. "Triforxoe Energy was so powerful, it had the ability to teleport from universe to universe without causing any problems. Some of the energy came to your Universe and created a whole new universe within yours. That's why it's so unstable. What you think of as magic, and the power of the gods is just unstable energy… I'm sorry."

"… Wow, our Historians were _way _off." Link said with a laugh. "Ok, so how do we destroy the Trifo-whatever Energy?"

"_That_, I'm afraid, is impossible. It's only possible to lock it away… And even then, it would be tricky. We would have to use it's own energy against it." The 4th Doctor said.

"And then, once we've secured that, we can defeat Ganondorf?" Link asked.

"_That_, would be much less difficult, but also impossible to completely accomplish. You see, when someone is revived by Triforxoe Energy, they're not just revived, they're _completely _revived. It's impossible to kill him." The 10th Doctor explained. "So what we'll have to do with him, is lock him away with the energy."

"Ok, and what about the Daleks and Cybermen? What do we do about them?" Rose asked.

"Oh, leave that to me, myself and Link." The 4th Doctor said. Suddenly, Link jumped up, and started speaking.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Christmas? Let's go back to 300 PIW and fix the flood! To the year 300 PIW!!!

…

Well, there we go! 6 chapters down, and 2 to go! I guess I should just tell you guys what I have in mind for the last 2 chapters. In chapter 7, (the next chapter) The Triforxoe Energy and Ganondorf will be sealed away, and the Daleks and Cybermen will be banished to The Void. In chapter 8, (the final chapter) The Doctors will return to their own TARDISes and their own time-streams. After that, Link will return to Ordon Village, and get ready for a nice long vacation…

CoughLink'sAwakening,anyone?Cough

Also, I've said it before, and I'll say it again.

RRR EEEE V V IIII EEEE W W

R R E V V I E W W

RRR EE V V I EE W W W

R R E VV I E W WW W

R R EEEE V IIII EEEE W W

lol, every time I end a chapter, I'll find some crazy way to write it, you know it:P


	7. Ch 7: David, Tom, and William

The Doctor in Hyrule

Chapter 7: David, Tom, and William

Hey guys. Sorry for the absence lately. I've just been a little busy working on my Link's Awakening remake. Anyway, I know at the end of the last chapter I said there would only be 2 more chapters. Well, I was feeling very creative that night, but none-the-less, it was night. After midnight, actually. So I was zonked, and I wasn't exactly thinking straight. So, there will be plenty more chapters; don't worry.  Oh, also, I own nada.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Christmas? Let's go back to 300 PIW and fix the flood! To the year 300 PIW!!!" Link shouted.

"Alright, I think we have our plan." The 10th Doctor said to Link. "I'll take us. I don't remember much about the old TARDIS, but I think I remember enough to get us there".

He got off the chair he was in, and headed over to the control panel. He looked a little confused for a second, but then he started pressing some buttons.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? We could end up at the end of time, if you're not careful." The 4th Doctor said.

"Uh… I think- Oh yeah, there it is!" The 10th Doctor then ran to the other side of the control panel and pushed a big red button. The TARDIS shook a little.

"What did you just press!?" The 4th Doctor exclaimed

"Oh, I just pressed the… Whoops" The 10th Doctor muttered "Wh-What _did _I just press?"

"I don't- Wait… Where did that button come from?" The 4th Doctor asked

"What button?" The 10th Doctor asked

"That big red one there." The 4th Doctor pointed to the button the 10th Doctor just pressed.

"I don't-" The 10th Doctor started his sentence, but was immediately cut off by someone else.

"Who are you people?" A young girl had appeared in the doorway. Nobody spoke. "I said who are you!?" This time, she shouted.

"It can't be!" The 10th Doctor exclaimed

"Umm… My name is Rose Tyler… This is Sarah Jane Smith, this is Link, and they're both The Doctor." Rose said to the girl in the doorway.

"'The Doctor'?" She said "Both of them? What are their actual names?" She asked

"I'm John Smith." Both Doctors said at the same time.

"Hey, that's _my_ line!" The 10th Doctor said. At that point, an old man had come into the room, and stood next to the girl.

"Who are you young people?" He asked "I demand an answer at once!" It was at that time that the Doctors stood up and stared at the people in the doorway, bewildered.

"It can't be." The 10th Doctor said.

"I said who are you!?" the old man said

"…You're never going to believe me… or me, for that matter." The 10th Doctor said. "… But we're both The Doctor."

"You can't both be The Doctor! _I _am The Doctor!" He started to calm down a little.

"Amazing, that's how many of us now? Three?" The 4th Doctor said.

"Ok, wait, I don't think he totally understand what's going on." The 10th Doctor said to the 4th Doctor. "Ok… Doctor, you're a Time Lord, right? And you haven't regenerated in your life yet, right?" He asked the old man who claims to be The Doctor.

"What- How do you know that?" He asked

"…I am your ninth regeneration. The 10th version of yourself. And The Doctor, over there, is our third regeneration; the 4th version of us.

"Ah yes, I understand. Is there some emergency then? The 1st Doctor asked

"What do you mean by that?" The 4th Doctor asked.

"Well, at least twice already, I've met my future selves. And every time, there was something we had to do." He said

"Well, I don't know how you got here this time, but we've landed in an alternate universe, consisting of only one planet that we know of. We're in their medieval ages, and they're actually worshipping Triforxoe energy! It's called Hyrule." The 10th Doctor explained.

"Hyrule, you say? I was there just a few moments ago, until Susan and I were attacked by those robots! We _did _hear the sound of a TARDIS engine. That must have been yours." The 1st Doctor said.

"But I thought… I thought _this _was our TARDIS. " The 10th Doctor said.

"Well I don't know about everyone else, but I could have sworn we landed on the left side of the bridge." Sarah said. "Yes, and we landed on the right side." Susan said.

"That explains it, then!" The 4th Doctor said.

"Ok, Doctor - Doctor number 10, that is – Who are these 2 people?" Rose asked.

"Ah yes, introductions. Rose, Link, Sarah, meet my original self, and my granddaughter, Susan Foreman! Susan, myself, this is Rose Tyler, Link – we don't know his last name -, and Sarah Jane Smith!" The Doctor said to almost everyone. Rose laughed a little. "What's so funny?" He asked her.

"_you've _got a granddaughter?" She said.

"Yes, I do. What's the problem?" He asked.

"Humans don' regenerate, remember? And you look like you're 25 or something." She laughed again. "Oh, forget it." She said when she realized none of the Time Lords were laughing.

"Alright, wait, Doctor, I need to ask you, since neither me or our 4th self seem to know what it is. What exactly does that big red button there do?" The 10th Doctor asked the 1st Doctor.

"Oh that? No need to worry, my boy! All that is, is an intercom device. That's how Susan and I realized you were in here. We were too far away from the control room to hear you.

"Oh good! I thought it might have been a self-destruct button or something crazy like that!" The 4th Doctor said.

"If we're done talking?" Link said impatiently. "We need to get back to the year 300, and stop Ganondorf!" He exclaimed.

"Who's Ganondorf?" Susan asked.

"… We'll explain it on the way." The 10th Doctor said.

There we go! There's chapter 7. Since I don't know what else to say, I'll just get to the good stuff! _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Ch 8: 3's Company, 6's a Crowd

The Doctor in Hyrule

Chapter 8

Yeah, I know, another long absence, but I've been trying to do more work on my Link's Awakening remake lately. But, it's here: Chapter 8…

… Oh fine… I own nothing.

"If we're done talking?" Link said impatiently. "We need to get back to the year 300, and stop Ganondorf!" He exclaimed.

"Who's Ganondorf?" Susan asked.

"… We'll explain it on the way." The 10th Doctor said.

All three Doctors walked to the control panel, where they entered in the coordinates for Hyrule Castle Town, in the year 300 PIW.

"Now, wait, I'm confused, why are we going there specifically?" The 1st Doctor asked

"Well, you see, this guy called Ganondorf tried to destroy Hyrule a while before then…" The 4th Doctor explained everything to his younger self.

"I see… So there is a hole in the time vortex, is there? Susan and I didn't even notice the fact that we had gone astray of the vortex." The 1st Doctor said.

The TARDIS was now making its journey to the year they were supposed to be in. Upon arrival, the Doctors checked the TARDIS's instruments to make sure they were in the right place. It turned out they had placed the coordinates correctly. Upon leaving the TARDIS, everyone found the town in ruins. Half the buildings were on fire, and, obviously, Hyrule Castle was not there, as it had been blown up by Ganondorf's revival.

"Wha- What happened? I can't see a single living person here." Link muttered.

"Don't you see? The Daleks and Cybermen are the cause of this!" The 4th Doctor exclaimed.

"How dreadful… But I must ask you, what are Daleks and Cybermen? You really must inform me of these things. They are quite important, you know." The 1st Doctor said, impatiently.

"sigh The Daleks are a highly intelligent race of beings…" The 10th Doctor attempted to explain it to his 1st self.

"Well where do we start? I don't even see any living thing here, let alone this Ganondorf person." Susan said. She was very irritated by the lack of information as well as her grandfather's 1st self.

"Come to think of it, I think I know where Ganondorf might be…" Link said. "…But the possibility of him being there… That's something to be scared of..."

"… Well? Where!?" Rose exclaimed.

"The Temple of Time" Link muttered.

"… Temple of Time? What is that?" Sarah asked Link.

"The Temple of Time, today, is pretty much in ruins… But it used to be where the Hero of Time spent most of the Imprisoning War. You see, for seven whole years, Ganondorf terrorized all of Hyrule. He basically took it as his own kingdom. So the Hero of Time, after waiting those seven years in the Temple of Time, went to Ganon's Castle, which used to be Hyrule Castle, and locked Ganondorf inside the Sacred Realm." Link finally finished explaining.

"… But why is it so horrible if Ganondorf goes there? You said it's just in ruins now." The 4th Doctor reasoned.

"Today, the temple also holds an entrance to the time when he took over Hyrule during the Imprisoning War." Link explained.

"What did you say!? An entrance to another time? That could mean trouble. Time travel seems to be involved. And if he goes to that time, he will most definitely try to team up with himself, and killing people who might be Link's ancestors, causing a paradox." The 1st Doctor explained.

"A paradox!? That never leads to anything good… And what if he brings the Daleks and Cybermen with him? What then?" The 4th Doctor exclaimed.

"I don't think that's what we need to know about this very moment, everyone." Sarah said.

"What!? How can you say that!?" The 10th Doctor exclaimed. Sarah pointed to the sky. "…Oh, that is brilliant!" He shouted. Up in the sky, everyone saw coming toward them, 3 TARDISes.

End of chapter 8. Small chapter, I know. But there are 3 TARDISes coming right for them, all in the shape of Police Boxes! You know what's coming… Don't you?


	9. Ch 9: The Twin Dilemma

The Doctor in Hyrule

Chapter 9: The Twin Dilemma

Here's Chapter 9. I'm finally starting to get back on track with the story. :) I decided to call it "The Twin Dilemma" only because it was the name of another Doctor Who story, and the name seemed to fit the chapter. I think it was Colin Baker's first story as The Doctor. I just want to make it clear that this chapter has nothing to do with the real Doctor Who story.

"…Oh, that is brilliant!" The 10th Doctor shouted. Up in the sky, everyone saw coming toward them, 3 TARDISes.

"Oh no, not more of you! How many are there!?" Link exclaimed. "I don't think we need more help than we already have." He was obviously very annoyed at the growing crowd of total strangers.

"Oh, come on, it's not all that bad! Oh, and I'm the 10th version of myself, so don't be surprised if even more arrive." The 10th Doctor said. By that time, all 3 TARDISes had landed in front of them. The first one to leave his TARDIS looked around, very confused and weak. He had nearly collapsed when he opened the door.

"Where am I!?" He exclaimed. "… No! This isn't Gallifrey! I have to go back! They need me!" He continued to shout.

"Hold on there, my boy! Just calm down! You most likely wouldn't be able to leave anyway." The 1st Doctor said.

"…! What are you doing here!? And you there too! What's going on!?" He shouted.

"Oh no… Doctor, just calm down. For some reason, we've been sucked into this alternate universe. The Daleks and Cybermen are involved… And, you probably won't believe me, but I'm The Doctor. The 10th, actually." The 10th Doctor said.

"What do you mean, 'The Daleks are involved'!? All the Daleks in existence are outside of time right now, fighting in the Time War!" He said.

"Remember, this is an alternate universe." The 10th Doctor said.

"So, what regeneration of us are you anyway?" The 4th Doctor said.

"7th. I'm the 8th version of myself." The man said.

"Ooh, are you sure about that, niney?" The 10th Doctor said.

"What? 'Niney'? Is that some kind of joke?" The '8th Doctor' said.

"You're not who you think you are… Tell me, what's the last thing you remember, before coming here?" The 10th Doctor asked. "You were attacked by Daleks weren't you?" The '8th Doctor' was silent. "You're not the 8th Doctor anymore. You're the 9th. Look in a mirror." It was at that time that they all heard 2 voices. They looked at the other 2 TARDISes and saw two other people.

"You!" They both shouted to each other.

"Oh no, not those two." The 10th Doctor said. "Hey, Doctors! Guess who?"

"Oh dear, not more of us." The Doctor Who spoke was none other than the 3rd Doctor. The one next to him was the 2nd.

"Yup, there's more of us. In fact, let me introduce you 2 to the rest of us… Now let's see… Here we have the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 9th, and me, the 10th. There's still no sign of the 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th." The 10th Doctor explained that, and the entire situation to the 2nd, 3rd, and 9th Doctors.

"Ok, now I'm really getting annoyed." Link finally said. "Last time I saved Hyrule, I was by myself for the most part. Now there's almost 10 other people here!" He was obviously very angry.

"I know what you mean! I'm not particularly fond of my 3rd self!" The 2nd Doctor said.

"Oh come on now! I hate working with you just as much as you hate working with me! But we're going to have to get along, aren't we?" The 3rd Doctor said.

"Stop this fighting now!" The 9th Doctor said. "I think we'd better stop sitting here talking about how much we hate each other and start doing something about the paradox!"

"Yes, you're right, but can't we relax for a minute or two? Does anyone have any tea in their TARDIS?" The 4th Doctor said.

"Speaking of TARDISes, does anyone remember who's is who's?" The 10th Doctor said.

"Well, I believe that one over there belongs to me and Susan." The 1st Doctor said.

"Yes, and I think that one over there belongs to me." The 3rd Doctor said.

"No, that's completely wrong. That one belongs to the 9th!" The 2nd Doctor said.

"Ok, ok, how about this? We just keep using the original TARDIS and we'll each get our own back later? I can lock on to any space-time machine using the instruments in the original TARDIS." The 10th Doctor said. "… So everyone good on that?" He said. Everyone nodded.

"… So does anyone have any tea?" The 4th Doctor said.

"AGH!!! I'm sick of this! My entire homeland is at stake, and all you care about is _**TEA!?!?**_" Link yelled. He was getting very angry at the lack of any action.

"You must learn to have patience my boy! We're never going to get anything done with you yelling like that!" The 1st Doctor said to Link.

"… So no tea then?" The 4th Doctor said. The 1st Doctor gave him a cold glare. After a few minutes had passed, the 10th Doctor spoke up.

"Well, I think I'm ready to go. But I have a suggestion. Maybe we should split into 2 groups. One group should go to the Temple of Time, and investigate there, while another group goes to the past to see what we should do about Ganondorf. What does everyone think? No, wait, don't tell me, I remember this. None of us have any problems with it.

"Alright, so who'll go with who? Rose asked. She and Sarah had been pretty much quiet the whole time, it was about time she said something.

"That's a good question… Ok, Rose, you'll go with me, Link, and the 3rd and 9th versions of myself to the Temple of Time. The rest of you, take the TARDIS to the past." The 10th Doctor explained.

"Why am I going with you to the Temple?" Link asked.

"For a few reasons. First of all, you know me and Rose better than the others. And second, we don't need a TARDIS to get there, because it's in the present time." After he said this, they formed the two groups, said their goodbyes, and headed off.

"Now what are we supposed to be doing exactly?" The 2nd Doctor asked.

"Well, I think you just have to stop Ganondorf from making contact with himself in the past, if you don't want Armageddon to happen." Link said. He was starting to regain his good mood. The Doctors and Sarah got into the original TARDIS and went back in time.

"You know? Something I didn't think about until now, 4 is the only one who has any skill whatsoever in steering the TARDIS. What if they don't end up where they were supposed to be?" The 9th Doctor said.

"Oh… I didn't think of that either. Well… 4 did a pretty good job of getting us to where we were supposed to be earlier on… Don't worry about it." The 10th Doctor said.

"Now then. How do you expect us to get to the Temple of Time?" The 3rd Doctor asked.

"I know the way." Link said. "But it's a bit dangerous." When I had to save Hyrule, I had to actually fly over a cliff via Cuckoo!" He exclaimed

"Uh, sorry, what's a Cuckoo?" Rose asked.

"You're joking, right? You don't know what a Cuckoo is!? It's this small, fat bird that can't fly."

"Oh, so it's like a chicken then?" Rose asked

"Uh, what's?-" Link started to speak, but Rose just replied to him with a "Never mind".

"My question still hasn't been answered, you know. Are we going to use chickens to fly over that cliff, or are we going to be smarter than that?" The 3rd Doctor reasoned.

"Well can't we just take one of the other TARDISes?" Link asked.

"I had thought about that too. So did 3. The only problem is that more than one TARDIS, - and both being the same TARDIS at that – are traveling in such an unstable universe at the same time, we have a chance of destroying this universe. It's a wonder that didn't happen with mine and the original." The 10th Doctor explained.

"Oh. So I guess we'd better not use a TARDIS then." Link said. "Wait! I have an idea! I'm not sure if it'll work though." He explained

"Well? What's your plan?" The 9th Doctor asked.

"Well… You see, I've opened up several warp points in Hyrule. One point is right in the middle of the Sacred Grove, which isn't too far away from the Temple. The problem… Is that they were connected to the Twilight I saved Hyrule from, and as far as I know, the only connection between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm was destroyed."

"'Warp points'? Do you mean your civilization has a method of teleportation? But you don't even have space-travel yet!" The 3rd Doctor exclaimed.

"Uhh… I guess so." Link replied. "Ok, so all I have to do is press up on the control pad to open the map…" Link started talking. Nobody seemed to have any idea what he was talking about. What he meant by 'press up on the control pad' shall forever remain a mystery. "Ok, hold on guys! We're about to warp!" Link exclaimed. At once everyone was wrapped in green light and then disappeared. Next thing they knew, they were in a small village in the middle of a forest. Link looked around, and he had no idea where he was. He had never known of a village in the middle of the Sacred Grove.

"Guys! There's something wrong! I don't know where we are! I've never seen this place!" He exclaimed. He was starting to panic.

"Please, don't panic Link. I'm sure we can find out where we are. Let's see if anyone knows where this is." The 10th Doctor said. At that point a strange child had sighted them. He walked over to them.

"Who are you? You are not from this village. And why is he dressed as one of us?" He pointed to Link, who looked confused.

"What are you talking about? Look, can you just tell us where we are?" Link asked.

"Don't be dumb! You know where you are! This is Kokiri Forest!" He was getting aggravated.

"Can you tell us where your parents are?" Rose asked.

"WHAHA! Do- don't be su- such an idiot! Do I look like a baby to you!? I'm 45 years old!" He yelled. "Besides, the only one who is any 'parent' of ours is the Deku Tree. If you want to be dumb, just go ask him whatever you want." He pointed in the direction of the Deku Tree and walked off.

"That kid has problems." Link said.

"Do you think we should go see this tree? He could be telling the truth." Rose said.

"Yeah, why not? Link doesn't seem to know where we are, and at this point I'm willing to believe almost anything." The 10th Doctor said. At once they went in the direction of the Deku Tree. They came to a winding road in which there were a few carnivorous plants that no one but Link recognized. What else is new? After a while they found in front of them a tree which seemed to be planted in front of a giant decaying dead one.

"**Who dares enter the forest?**" The Tree asked to everyone's astonishment.

"Hello! I suppose you're the leader of this village?" The 10th Doctor asked.

"**Indeed, I govern this sacred Kokiri Forest. I am the Deku Tree.**"

"Yes. Well anyway, I'm the Doctor, these two are also The Doctor, that's Rose, and finally, that's Link." The 10th Doctor explained. Suddenly the Deku Tree opened his eyes wide and looked at Link.

"**What? It's not possible! Link! How is it that you are alive? I myself witnessed your death 275 years ago!**" The Deku Tree exclaimed.

"I'm sorry… You must have me confused with someone else… Say, are you talking about Link, the Hero of Time?" Link asked

"**Yes! You have heard of him, I gather?**" The Deku Tree asked.

"Yes I have. He even trained me. I'm his successor, the Hero of Twilight!" Link said.

"**I apologize, but I have never heard of such a person**"

"What!? I just saved all of Hyrule from eternal Twilight 6 months ago!" How could you have not heard of me!?

"Uh- yes, may I butt in for a moment. Mister Deku Tree guy, we need to know where we are. We also need to know how to get to the ruins of the Temple of Time." The 10th Doctor said.

"**RUINS!? How dare you speak of such nonsense?! The Temple stands tall! And, if you wish to reach it, you would have to travel to the other side of Hyrule! It's in Castle Town.**" The Deku Tree explained.

"AARGH!!! Now I'm getting really ticked off! Castle Town is in ruins! The Temple of Time is located in the Sacred Grove, and it's also in RUINS!!!" Link yelled.

"**Patience, Link! Wherever the Temple is located I can warp you there. Just relax.**" The Deku Tree explained. Within minutes they were wrapped in green light and were lifted into the air. In an instant they disappeared.

Geez, that was an unusually long chapter. You gotta wonder what the heck is going on though. We're not going to go any further into the story, though, because first we need to go back. You gotta wonder what the others are doing back during the Imprisoning War! Oh, I almost forgot: Please review!


	10. Ch 10: Another Twin Dilemma

The Doctor in Hyrule

Chapter 10: The Twin Dilemma Pt. 2

I feel I must tell you all that my interest is leaning much toward my Link's Awakening Remake. So If I ever just stop writing the story, you'll know why. If any of you want to know about my Link's Awakening Remake, then you can look at this topic at PureZC-  Don't worry though, I don't plan on quitting on the story. However, if I do, anyone can take over the story. You'll just have to ask me first.

… I own nothing.

Susan, Sarah, and Doctors 1, 2, and 4 waved goodbye to Link, Rose and Doctors 3 and 10. They one-by-one entered the TARDIS.

"Now I haven't completely mastered the art of flying the TARDIS; can you steer, 4?" The 2nd Doctor asked.

"Uhh, let's see… I think I'm capable of steering it, yes. Do we just need to travel back 300 years, or do we also need to be in a different where as well?" The 4th Doctor asked.

"Well Link says this place used to be full of people. We can't draw attention to ourselves." Sarah reasoned.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. We'll make a landing about 200 meters to the south then. The town can't be that big." The 4th Doctor said. He dashed over to the controls and started pushing buttons and pulling levers. At once, everyone heard the familiar scratchy engine noise, and they were off.

When they landed, they found themselves in a large field. A few meters away from them, they could see the Castle Town Wall.

"Ha! I was right! Like I said, 'the town can't be that big'. Now where should we start…? He asked.

"Well, I think there are 2 places we could go. To the Temple of Time, or the Castle." Susan said.

"Exactly. To the Temple, to find Ganondorf, if we've arrived early enough, or to the Castle, in case we're a bit late." The 1st Doctor reasoned.

"I think we should go to the Castle first. We could warn the King about the 2 Ganondorfs, and the paradox." The 4th Doctor said. At once, they were all out of the TARDIS, and heading for Castle Town. Once they managed to get past the crowd of people, they reached the castle gate. There was a single guard next to it.

"You there! By order of King Daphnes, no one shall pass this gate!"

"What do you mean, 'no one can pass'? We have a special reason." The 2nd Doctor said.

"Your ignorance won't get you past the gate, sir!" The guard yelled.

"No need to get frustrated, my boy! All we want is to inform the King of something." The 1st Doctor exclaimed.

"If it is the King you wish to see, you will have to pay me 20 Rupees. No less."

"Fine then." Sarah said. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a bag from which she pulled a single red Rupee. "Here you are." She gave him the gem.

"…Very well. You may pass." He reached behind him and pulled a lever. The gates flew open. The Doctors, Sarah, and Susan walked down the path in front of them and immediately saw Hyrule Castle.

"Sarah, where did you get that red gem?" The 4th Doctor asked.

"Oh, Link gave it to me. He said I might need it. He said it was worth 20 Rupees. He also gave me these." She pulled out of the same bag, 5 green Rupees, a blue Rupee, 2 yellow Rupees, and a purple Rupee. She also pulled out a blue Ocarina. "Strange… He didn't tell me anything about this Ocarina. He just says it belonged to his teacher…" Within minutes, they approached the Castle drawbridge. There were 2 guards there.

"Hello there, we were given permission by the guard back there to see the King. Could you let us through?" The 2nd Doctor asked.

"How many Rupees did you give him?" The guard asked.

"One red Rupee, I believe."

"Very well you get twenty minutes to speak to the King." He lowered his spear, and let them past. Within a few minutes, they found themselves in the throne room.

"Hello there. I am Daphnes, King of Hyrule. What can I do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for us, but what we want to warn you of." The 4th Doctor said.

"…I have a feeling you'll be here for a while… Why don't you take that scarf of yours off? You must be sweltering!" He exclaimed.

"No thank-you, I never take this scarf off." The 4th Doctor said.

"Very well. You may speak."

"Ah, yes. You see, us three are all known as 'The Doctor'. It's a very long and complicated story, but we are all the same person. Those two over there are our companions, Susan Foreman and Sarah Jane Smith. We have a way of knowing that Hyrule is in danger."

"What!? My kingdom!? How so?"

"Well, you see, at some point this year, something called the 'Door of Time' will be opened, and a man named Ganondorf will attempt to overthrow you and take the throne, for seven years, until a man called the 'Hero of Time' will lock him away in a space in-between the 3rd and 4th dimension. I believe you call it the Sacred Realm."

"Ganondorf!? That is not possible! I know the man very well. He is the king of the Gerudo tribe to the west, in the desert. He swears total allegiance to me and the kingdom!" Daphnes explained.

"Well I can assure you that he is lying. But I have more to tell you. This is even more dreadful. In some way or another, he obtained Triforxoe energy - I believe you call it the Triforce of Power – and became immortal. In about 300 years time, he will find a way to travel back to this era, to assure his victory. Now, when 2 of the same person meet, something called a 'paradox' occurs. It will destroy the universe in it's entirety. In fact, we aren't even sure why nothing bad is happening with us three being here!" He explained even further.

"Well how can I be sure you aren't lying? You could all just be trying to get attention." Daphness speculated.

"I thought you would say something like that. We have solid proof… Although it's not here. It's outside of Castle Town, just a few meters away from the wall." The 4th Doctor said.

"Very well. Show me your proof. I want to be sure." Daphnes said. He got out off of his throne and followed the Doctors and Sarah outside to the TARDIS. "What is this? A shed? You promised me solid proof!" He exclaimed.

"Ah, see now, your highness, the proof is in another time. What you are looking at is a space-time machine. It is known as the TARDIS." The 1st Doctor said.

"TARDIS, eh? Well how can we all fit in it? It's the size of a closet!"

"Just follow us into it." The 1st Doctor said. The King followed the Doctors into the TARDIS, and he was amazed! Before he could even say anything though, the 4th Doctor started talking.

"Yes, I know, it's bigger on the inside, isn't it? I want to spare the whole explanation, if you don't mind…" At once, they were headed for Castle Town in the year 300. When they landed, it was to their horror that there was absolutely nothing wrong with Castle Town. There were just as many people there as there were before, only it was much bigger. It was similar to what they had seem before the Imprisoning War, but much larger.

"Well? I don't see anything wrong! Castle Town is bigger, and livelier than ever!" The King said.

"But I – the town was in ruins! What's going on?" The 4th Doctor exclaimed

"Well to be quite sincere, I have no idea… But, I still have some faith in you. You were telling the truth about being able to travel through time… Maybe some answers can be found in the Temple of Time." The King said

"Ahh… See, that's the other thing. The Temple of Time, as a friend of ours said, is supposed to be in ruins." The 2nd Doctor said.

"I take it this friend of yours is from this time as well?" The King asked.

"Yes, he is. Now, I suggest we get going. Even if the temple is still in ruins, we can at least go there to meet up with the rest of us. I think if Castle Town is back to normal, something's going on, which means we need a new plan." The 4th Doctor explained. As soon as they were able, they went in the direction the King told them to go in.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The King yelled. "The Temple! It's gone! Worse yet, I don't recognize any of these buildings." The King seemed very disturbed by all this. "You wouldn't happen to know what might have happened to it, would you, Doctor?" he asked.

"No. I didn't even know it was supposed to be located in Castle Town to begin with." The 4th Doctor said. "However, I think we can get there using the TARDIS. My 10th self gave me the coordinates before we broke up into teams." He continued.

"I suppose that means we'll have to travel through time in your machine again?" The King asked.

"Of course not, Your Highness! You see, the TARDIS can travel through space as well as time." The 1st Doctor said.

"Ah, I see… So it can travel through the 3rd Dimension as well as the 4th." The King said.

"Yes… Now tell me this, Daphnes: How do you know about different dimensions? As far as I can tell, your race has much less knowledge than my own." The 4th Doctor questioned.

"…Yes… Well, you see… Certain knowledge has been in the Hyrulian Royal Family for a while. Some Royal Family members are required to learn some of this information. It was my father who taught me, and his father who taught him, and so on." The King explained. "You see, something else I learned, is that the Royal Family, the Shiekah tribe, the Zora people, and some of the Kokiri all originated from a single Race of beings we believe are descended from the Goddess Nayru. Then, some of the Kokiri, Hylians, and some Gorons originated from Farore. And finally, the Gerudo tribe and some Gorons originated from Din. So in a way, we all have inherited the Triforce… In some ways, we have all created the Triforce… That is my belief." The King finally ended his rant, which the Doctors, Sarah, and Susan all seemed to be very interested in. But before any of them could speak, they saw a huge burst of green light at that was at least half-a-mile away. What could it be?

"…Well then! No point in staying here, is there? We should get going now. Let me just plug in those coordinates, and we'll be next to the Temple of Time quicker than you can say Deoxyribonucleic Acid – Something I have never said… And hope I never say again! The 4th Doctor seemed to be avoiding being asked any questions by anyone else. But he was right. In just 5 minutes, the TARDIS landed right in front of the Temple of Time, as well as the other Doctors, Link, and Rose.

Whee! Yet another chapter of confusingness. Funny story, I had actually completely forgotten about Susan, and almost submitted the chapter Susan-less. :-P Anyway, why don't you take a moment to read a little bit of poetry?

Reviewing is fun!

Everyone enjoys reviewing!

Victor reviewed yesterday, and he won the lottery!

I can't believe I'm writing an acrostic poem about reviewing…

'Ello, why are you still readin' this, guv'nor?

Wow. You actually read that whole thing? You're a loser.


	11. Ch 11: Enter: Davros

The Doctor in Hyrule

The Doctor in Hyrule

Chapter 11: Enter: Davros

Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out. It's just that creating fanfics isn't at the top of my to-do list, you know? I've got, like 10 other projects going right now, including making a Link's Awakening remake, and building a full-size Dalek… But enough of my blabbering about my life story, here's chapter 11! I don't know if I mentioned this or not, btw, but I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Doctor Who.

In just 5 minutes, the TARDIS landed right in front of the Temple of Time, as well as the other Doctors, Link, and Rose.

"Ah, here we are, your highness, the Temple of Time!" The 4th Doctor exclaimed.

"Hmm… Yes. But I feel the urge to ask about why it is in the middle of the Lost Woods." The King said coldly.

"I assure you, your highness, we don't know why it is in a forest." It was then that the 10th Doctor noticed the sudden appearance of the 1st Doctors TARDIS.

"What!? Ah, never mind. I never was one to stick to the plan…" The 10th Doctor muttered.

"Ehh… I was hoping I would never see one of those boxes again." Link moaned.

"How do you think _I _feel? I've been flying around in the same old police box for over 300 years!" The 3rd Doctor said.

"Now calm down, all of you. Say, how do you even know of the TARDIS, anyway?" The King asked.

"Well, you see, I'm The Doctor, that's The Doctor, and that's also The Doctor… And those are our companions, Rose and Link." The 10th Doctor said, confusingly.

"… So am I to assume that there are now 6 of the same person?" The King asked.

"Yes, actually. In fact, that is the 10th version of myself. There should be 13 in all… But for now, this is all we have. The 4th Doctor explained. "Now then. Shall we all go into the Temple?" As they entered the Temple of Time, the 10th Doctor looked amazed. He ran down the hallway and looked at the Door of Time. After a few minutes of staring at it, he pulled a pair of cardboard 3D glasses from his pocket, and put them over his eyes. After a few seconds he ran outside the temple, and then came back inside.

"Brilliant!" He shouted. "The entire temple, it's a void ship! Rose, remember that gold thing we saw just before we entered Hyrule!? This is it! This is how the Daleks and Cybermen got into this universe!"

"Excuse me, Doctor, but what exactly is a void ship?" The King asked.

"It's a ship that can exist in the void, the space between universes... Some people call it Hell." He explained. "What I _didn't _know is that it can change its shape. The only thing I've ever seen that can change its shape is a TARDIS."

"So now wait, Doctor, this entire temple is just some kind of space ship?"

"Yeah, basically." The 10th Doctor replied.

"… Bit I've been in the temple before; there's more to this temple than just this room; it's huge! Follow me." Link explained. He lead the party to the Master Swords chamber… Or at least he would have, if he could get past the Door of Time. "Hey, the door won't open! There wasn't a door last time I was here at all!" He ran over to the altar in front of the door. He read aloud: "Ye who owns 3 Spiritual Stones stand with the Ocarina of Time and play the Song of Time… That's what the inscription says." Link said to the party. "Any idea what it means, Your Highness?" He asked.

"Well it should be clear as daylight. Anyone who places the 3 Spiritual Stones on this altar, and plays the Song of Time using the Ocarina of Time can open the Door of Time… It just so happens that after the Hero of Time completed his journey, he gave the 3 Spiritual Stones to me, for safekeeping… However, I think he kept the Ocarina of Time. After all, it was given to him by Zelda, and no one person should be in possession of all the keys to the Door of Time." The King explained.

"Wait a minute, '_Ocarina_ of Time'?" Sarah Jane said. "Link! At the Castle Gate, you gave me a bag full of rupees. And with those rupees, was this blue ocarina! You don't suppose… that it could be the Ocarina of Time, do you?"

"Oh, right! I've had that ocarina ever since I was a kid. It was given to my by my parents." Link explained. "I don't know how it found its way into that bag."

"Let me see that ocarina, Sarah." The King said. He took it and looked at it for a few seconds. "… Yes, it certainly looks like it. No one has ever been able to make anything like it so far." He explained. He reached into his coat pocket and retrieved the 3 Spiritual Stones, and placed them on the altar. "I wonder…?" He muttered to himself. He put the ocarina to his mouth and played the Song of Time. Afterwards, amazingly, the Door of Time slid open, and revealed the Master Swords chamber.

"Why, that's astonishing! How does it work, Your Highness?" The 1st Doctor asked.

"Doctor, I'm afraid how the Door of Time 'works' is completely beyond my comprehension. Most people are convinced it's some kind of magic…" He explained.

"Don't you understand, Doctor? It's the Triforxoe energy again! This universe is just teeming with the stuff!" The 10th Doctor said to the 1st Doctor.

"Come on, guys, I still have to show you the rest of the temple." Link said. He ran to the Pedestal of Time, and pulled the Master Sword out. Everyone in the room was wrapped in a blue light, and they vanished! The next thing any of them knew, was that they were all standing in a large chamber that was covered in some sort of blue liquid. In the middle of the room, there was an engraving of the Triforce, and around it, were 6 different-colored engravings of the 6 Elemental Medallions: Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Spirit.

"Something's wrong… I don't recognize any of this… What I remember didn't look like… well, heaven, I guess." Link explained. The 10th Doctor Looked around the room, and wet his hand with some of the liquid on the floor.

"Brilliant! Well, if this stuff is used wrong, BANG! The Universe goes down the toilet in 5 seconds. But, brilliant!" He exclaimed. "It's pure Triforxoe energy! I didn't even know it was possible. It was a myth, on my home planet. Anyone who has access to this stuff could be the most powerful being in the universe."

"Yes, Doctor." Someone said. The 10th Doctor turned around, and he saw Davros, the Creator of the Dalek race, facing him. "Once I harness the raw power of this Trifoxoe energy, I will have enough power in my hands to destroy you, and bring back my home world, Skaro! My Daleks and I will be the most powerful beings in the Universe! We will crush the inferior races! We will be the ultimate power! I will even go so far as to bring back the Time Lords, just so I can watch them be exterminated by my Dalek Empire! And as for you, Doctor, I will not even allow you to live, after what you did to Skaro and my Dalek Empire! You, and all of your predecessors and companions will be exterminated! Exterminate! Exterminate! _Exterminate!!_

(Insert Doctor Who 'scream' sound effect and ending credits here)

So yeah, you get the idea. I'm surprised though, most of that chapter fit with the rest of the story fairly well. I didn't make anything too complicated, and I took into account all of the previous chapters. Also, I forgot to mention in the chapter that the universe is basically turning to mush, so continuity can go screw itself. I hope I'll be able to update again soon.


	12. Ch 12: The Return of the King lol

The Doctor in Hyrule

The Doctor in Hyrule

Chapter 12: The Return of the King!!11!one lulzorz

I'm sorry for taking so ridiculously long to get the chapter out, but it's done. I am going to start making the story actually go somewhere, because I do actually intend to end it at some point.

"And as for you, Doctor, I will not even allow you to live, after what you did to Skaro and my Dalek Empire! You, and all of your predecessors and companions will be exterminated! Exterminate! Exterminate! _Exterminate!!" _Davros flipped one of the switches on his control panel and one of his Dalek guards moved forward and pointed its gun at the 6 Doctors. (I forgot Davros's chair didn't have a gun on it… )

"Davros, call him off! If you destroy any of my previous selves, you'll trigger a paradox! It could destroy this entire universe, plus our own!" The 10th Doctor shouted.

"_Precisely_, Doctor! A paradox is exactly what is needed to turn Triforxoe energy into pure God-like power!"

"Davros, if you really think you'll actually succeed, you're crazy!" Link exclaimed.

"Oh, is that so? To the Dalek Empire, you are nothing but a primitive beast!" Davros yelled.

"But I have something you and your Daleks could never get your hands on!"

"What is that, you filthy human?" Davros asked. But before Link could answer, he and everyone else were wrapped in a blue light, and were transported outside the temple.

"Quick, everyone, get in my TARDIS!" The 10th Doctor shouted. No one asked any questions, and ran for the space-time machine as quickly as they could run. No sooner had they gotten into the TARDIS, had the 10th Doctor started explaining everything he knew about what was going on. "Ok, so now we've got a whole mess now. We've got 2 Ganondorfs somewhere in this universe, a Cyberman army which we still know nothing about, and a whole Dalek army led by Davros; he's the creator of the Daleks, if there's any of you who don't already know that, and I know at least 3 of my former selves, Susan, Rose, and His Highness don't. On top of that, we're dealing with Triforxoe energy, which Davros is trying to take and use for himself, plus it's infected Link and both Ganondorfs! Oh, and did I mention at least 2 universes are about to collide and fall apart because of a paradox? _Sooo_, what do we do?"

"Ah, yes, I think I have something that may be of help." The 2nd Doctor said. From his pocket he took a jar filled with shining blue liquid. "While we were in there I got some of the Triforxoe energy in this jar." He said as he handed it over to the 10th Doctor

"Are you serious!?" The 3rd Doctor exclaimed. "Do you have the slightest idea of the damage you could have just done? Our 900 year old self told us that if it was used irresponsibly it could destroy the universe!"

" Oh, don't worry about that! The universe is already falling apart anyway! I figured it wouldn't hurt to bend a rule or two!" He explained. While the 2nd and 3rd Doctors were arguing, the 10th Doctor brought the jar of Triforxoe energy to a small scanner on the TARDIS Console. He gently opened the jar, spooned some of the Triforxoe energy out, and slapped it right on top of it. He pressed a button, which started the scanner. There was a quiet buzzing noise, and then silence. He pulled over one of the screens, and read what it said. He didn't look at all surprised at first, but then the look of 'Wait a minute!' appeared on his face. He finished reading the info on the screen, and then turned the scanner off.

"Ha! This is brilliant!" He shouted.

"What is?" Rose asked.

"The Triforxoe energy from inside the temple has been stabilized. It's still as powerful as ever, but a little more controllable. That's good and bad. It's good, because I can use it to fix some problems, and it'll take Davros longer to figure out how to use it. The bad part is, that, well, I don't know how to use it, and once Davros learns how to use it, he wins. However, I still think the best idea is to go after the Ganondorfs, because what I _can _do with the Triforxoe energy is use it to find any more of it in the whole universe."

"Now wait a minute, Doctor!" Link exclaimed. "If we're going after Ganondorf, then I think we ought to get His Highness home." He explained. The 10th Doctor nodded and looked back at the King of Hyrule.

"Well, Your Highness, it's up to you. Do you want to go back to your own time, or risk your life in the crossfire of the battle between us and Ganondorf?" The 10th Doctor asked.

"Please don't think it selfish of me, but I do wish to be getting back to my kingdom. I have to run Hyrule you know, and with all this happening with metal monsters from other worlds and power-crazy murderers, I believe my job is now more crucial than ever." The king explained.

"Very well then." The 10th Doctor said. He walked around the control panel and started pressing some buttons, flicking some switches, and of course, hitting things with his hammer. In no time, the TARDIS had materialized outside the throne room of Hyrule Castle. The king said his farewells to the Doctors, their companions and Link, and exited the TARDIS.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go after Ganondorf?" The 4th Doctor asked everyone.

"Not quite." Link said. "Even if we have the Triforxoe energy, It would be a smart idea to have the Master Sword" He explained. Everyone looked at him blankly. "… Oh, yeah! I forgot, I'm the only Hyrulian here. The Master Sword is basically the only thing that can destroy Ganondorf; except for the Triforce - I mean - Triforxoe energy. It's also known as the 'Blade of Evil's Bane'." He explained further.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, my boy, but I honestly don't believe an old sword will be of much help." The 1st Doctor stated.

"It's much more than some old sword, Doctor!" Link exclaimed. "That old sword has survived many hundreds of years, and is believed to be connected directly with the Triforce, so chances are, it has Triforxoe energy in it!" Link explained.

"Good thinking, Link Where's it located?" The 4th Doctor asked.

"It's located in the Sacred Grove, in my time. It's northwest of my home, Ordon Village."

"Ok then, I've got it on the map now. Everyone ready?" The 10th Doctor exclaimed, as he pulled the brake. Before anyone could answer his question the TARDIS gave a lurch, and forced its way into the Time Vortex.

Hah! Several months and I've finally completed chapter 12! It's funny; my little comment at the top is always being changed as I write the chapter. When I first started typing, it said something along the lines of "Yeah, I'm on a roll now! One day since I released chapter 11, and I now have chapter 12 up!". So yeah, please excuse the obscene amount of time it took to get this chapter up.


End file.
